


The Gambler

by imightkeepyou



Series: One Sentence Fic Prompts [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, just transferring things from another archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imightkeepyou/pseuds/imightkeepyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a one sentence fic, given the prompt: Spike/Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gambler

He liked her in a way that felt different than with Dru, with Dru he was always pandering to her whims, getting this or that or making compromises or calming her down after a vision and god, the annoying songs she’d hum would get stuck in his head for days, but Buffy wasn’t like that, didn’t need pandering over or looking after in that way, because they both knew she could take care of herself but Spike _wanted_ to take care of her, wanted to make sure she was safe in a different way than he had ever wanted with Dru—he wanted to be good, to be nice and sometimes kind, he supposed, no matter how that word made his mouth curl up in a snarl, and he wanted to _try_ , and remembering what that felt like was like remembering what hope was and that was dangerous for someone—some _thing_ like him; but he wanted to try so very badly for Buffy, he could almost taste it, like smoke from a fire burning out somewhere in his chest, in his throat.


End file.
